Come What May
by MeAndYou365
Summary: What happens when fate steps in and takes the wheel. Callies is a runner. She learned the hard way that some things can't be undone. Arizona is lost without her father. She's learning to live even if her foundation has be rocked. Can the two of the fine peace together or will they let it all fall apart. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when fate steps in and takes the wheel. Callie learned the hard way that somethings can be undone. She enlisted in the Army to get way. What happens when her path crosses that of another lost soul. Arizona is lost without her father in her life. She feels incomplete without him. What happens when a special someone gives her a shoulder to cry on. What happens when they find out that they have a connection to each other that is more than just physical. Will they run or will they fight for each other.**

 **Come What May**

 **Chapter 1 Me, you, us, and them**

It was her first day back home in ten months, all she wanted to do was to come home and relax in the arms of her lover. After two tours in the most dangerous place in the world all you really want is to be with those that mean the most to you. Callie walked into their apartment to be greeted by packed boxes and bags, instead the happy sounds of a happy girlfriend. The further she walked into the apartment she noticed things where missing, her girlfriends' things to be specific. A little confused Callie walked to the back of the apartment to the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend for find more boxes sitting on their bed and a very busy looking filling those boxes. Feeling temper rise Callie took a deep breath, then cleared her throat to get her girlfriends' attention, who ha yet to acknowledge her presence. Brown locked with blue and Callie knew that it wasn't going to be welcome home she had hoped it would be.

 **Three hours later...**

She found herself questioning all that she knew. The one person that she thought would never hurt her was the same person that broke her heart into a million pieces. Callie could still hear the last words spoken to her for her lover, "Who wants to be in a relationship by themselves." She knew she was right, she knew that she wasn't putting her all into their relationship, but she was fighting a war dammit, she needed to focus on saving the lives of the brave men and women who fought for us. She knew everything that Erica said was fair, but there was nothing Callie could do about it. She felt the way she felt and that wasn't going to change. Callie was actually surprised that they lasted as long as they did, really four years is a long time to not say I love you. Erica deserved better than that, she needed more, but Callie couldn't and wouldn't force herself to say something she wasn't ready to say, something that she didn't feel. She knew that not fighting for her relationship would hurt Erica, but it was long past the time to end it, to set them both free.

Meanwhile in Seattle…

"Please, you can't do this," Arizona cried. It was the anniversary of her father's death, she was emotional, and on top of it all her terrible girlfriend was making the day much worst.

"I can and I am. I don't need this. This is too much. It's been four years Arizona. I get it your dad died and it's sad, but eventually you have to get up off the floor and start living your life again." Each word was like a knife to the heart. How did Lauren expect her to react. Besides her brother, Arizona's father was her best friend. He was the one person that knew all her secrets and never judged her for it. He was the first person she told about her first heart break. She looked up to her father. He was brave, honorable, loyal, honest, passionate, and strong. He taught her to love, to love with her entire being, and to protect the things and the people that she loved. Why could Lauren understand that this was going to be difficult for her.

This year was a lot better that the year before, where she had wept for a week straight. The year before that she had to take leave from the hospital to fly back home because she was afraid to leave her mother home by herself. The dad it happened was the hardest day of her life. Arizona received a phone call at two o'clock in the morning informing her that her father had died in surgery. The man that she believe to have the strongest heart had died because of the strain the surgery placed on it. Her mother was inconsolable, her brother did find out till a week later because of a mission that he was on overseas, and Arizona was just pissed. He father had risked his life for his country and family only to killed by a stray bullet. Some idiot thought that it would be okay for leave his gun out and his son chose to show it off to his friends not knowing it was loaded. It's moment like that that change your life forever, and though Arizona felt bad for the kid, who was sentence to time in juvey, she could help but feel hatred towards the entire family.

Lauren knew all of this. She heard the hate, the pain, and the sadness in Arizona's voice, but she wanted the old Arizona back. The Arizona that wore shoes with wheels on them and play games with the kids in her ward everyday. Now there was something missing in Arizona's smile. Her eyes didn't light up the way they use too. Lauren could take this half a person anymore. In their seven year relationship she had never seen Arizona like this. When bad things happened in the past Arizona would just brush it off because it was a part of life, bad things happen. This person was not her Arizona and she could take it anymore, it had to end.

With Lauren stating the last of what she felt, she began to pack her things, leaving behind anything that reminded her of the life she shared with Lauren, and within a few hours Lauren was out the front door without a second glance back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I would like to thank those that have read the story and those that will in the future. None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. I am open to suggestions and all criticism.**

Six months later…

Callie had been working at Seattle Grace Hospital for two months now. It was going fairly well. Her co-workers were nice and she had even chose one of them to be her roommate to help pay for the other half of rent. She was hoping to become the head of the Ortho department soon once the current head of the department retired. It would be a hard job to fill because everyone seem to love the old guy so much. Chief Webber made it seem as if she already had the job in the bag, but Callie was extra careful in her surgeries and charting to ensure that there was no doubt that she was cut out for the job.

Two week later…

Webber called an attending meeting to announce that there would be a new head of Peds and head of Cardio, as well as announcing that Callie had gotten the job as the head of her department.

Callie was rushing to the elevator and checking the time on her phone only to smash into soft surface. All Callie could make out was a quick, " Sorry, I'm late…," before she saw a mass of blonde hair rush to the elevator that she too was trying to catching. She called for the person to hold the elevator, but instead she just pretended to not hear the call. Callie cursed under her breath and decided to take the stairs, taking them two at a time. By the time she reached the third floor she was out of breath and a little sweat had formed under her brow. She walked into the conference room just in time for the meeting to start. She sat down next to her roommate and waited for the Chief to start speaking.

"As you all know the merger with Mercy West Hospital is almost complete, but we still have three positions to fill, the Heads of Peds, Cardio, and Ortho. With that being said I would like to introduce you the new Heads of Peds and Cardio, Doctors Robbins and Altman." An applause was given as Callie sat there stunned. Her first thought was that she recognized that mass of blonde hair from the elevator. Now she could put a face, a very pretty face, with the actions before the meeting. Her second thought was that she knew the women standing next to her new co-worker. In fact she knew her very well, they had served together on her first tour. Altman was like a miracle worker over there. Their eyes met and Altman sent a smile her way. Callie smiled back just in time to hear the Chief call her name.

"I would also like to say congratulations to Dr. Torres, who is one of our own, and the Head of the Ortho Department. It is well deserved, again congratulations Dr. Torres." Callie stood up, smiled politely, and nodded her head before taking her sit. She watch on as the shorter blonde leaned over to whisper something in the other blondes ear, which cause Teddy to smirk and look directly at Callie.

After the meeting everyone said the congratulations to all three doctors before heading of to rounds. Callie was just about to walk away when she felt someone gentle grab a hold her forearm. She turn to see Dr. Altman smiling at her, like a proud parent.

"Hey there solider," Altman said with a mock salute. Callie returned the gesture, " Hey Teddy how are you?"

"I'm alright, can't complain, I made it home in one piece." Callie nodded her head in understanding, "How are you, last I heard you were still over there fixing soldiers up."

"Yeah, I was. I came home about six months ago."

"How many tours is that for you now?"

"Two."

"Wow, I was honorably discharged about two years ago, right after our tour together."

"Yeah, I heard. We really missed you over there. They still talk about you, still call you Dr. Almighty."

"Hahaha. That's crazy. Just keep that on the hush, the last things I need is a bunch of fresh faced interns calling me Dr. Almighty."

"That would be hilarious, but I promise." After their laughter died down Callie noticed that a certain someone was standing off to the side avoiding eye contact with her at all cost. Callie smirked at this and decided to tease the blonde a little bit. Callie excused herself from Teddy and stood right in front of the blonde.

"Hi, don't I know you from somewhere," she stated sweetly

"Um…I…ugh…III…no," the blonde finally stated.

"Really, are sure because you look familiar and I don't forget a face."

"Ugh… yea, I sure."

"Well then let me introduce myself, I'm Callie Torres Head of Ortho, and you are," Callie said as if they hadn't just gotten out of a meeting introducing them both as the new heads of their departments.

"Yes, I know I was in that meeting, you know the one that you just walked out of. But I'm just going to let it go, play ago, and introduce myself. I'm Arizona Robbins," she said a little more confident that a few seconds ago.

"Well Arizona Robbins it was nice meeting you, but I have a lot to do and little time to do it, so I will say it was nice to meet you and I hope to see you around." With that said she turned to walk away on to see a smirking Teddy looking at the both of them with a knowing smile. Callie wink at Teddy and started to walk away, turning her head slightly to the side to call over her shoulder, "Oh, and Arizona next time could you hold the elevator." Arizona stood there shocked well Teddy looked on giggling at the look on her friends' face. Apparently Arizona had told Teddy about the incident from earlier that morning.

The next week when by quickly and neither Callie or Arizona saw each other, though they could get the other out of their heads. Callie was often tempted to the fifth floor to see how the blonde was adjusting to being head of her department, or at least that's what see told herself.

She was just about to make her way to her office when something bumped into her for the back. She turned around, furious and ready to lash out, to see the person that had occupied her mind all day, on the floor looking up at her with a look of embarrassment, when suddenly Arizona burst into a fit of giggles. Callie stared at her for a moment until she realized that she had yet to help her blonde crush up off the floor. She extended her hand then she felt it. The moment their hands met they both felt a jolt run through their bodies, _'Well this is new,'_ Callie thought to herself. She stood there smiling as Arizona seemed to be fixed on their connected hands.

"Hi,"was she said when both of their pagers went off, "Car crash", she said looking down at the device on her hip.

"Yup," Arizona said over her shoulder as she made her way to the elevator to head to the ER.

"This is going to be a long day," Callie mumble to no one as she watch Arizona walk away.

The next day was more of the same, neither woman could get off her floor to see the other. It was weird that even with a trauma surgery in common neither of them saw each other once. Callie went into the OR first to repair the legs of a sixteen years old boy, while Arizona worked on the other children involved in the crash.

At the end of her shift Callie noticed that she had little left to do, except the one chart left on her desk. Once she finished up, she changed out of her scrubs and into street clothes, close and locked her office door. As she rounded the corner towards the elevators she heard the most angelic laugh she had ever heard in her life. Intrigued Callie followed the sound to find Arizona slightly leaning on the nurses station laughing with the head nurse. Arizona seemed to be enjoying herself because she didn't turn around when the brunette approached her. She was engrossed in some story that Nurse Leslie was telling about her grandchildren. Knowing she had to do more to get Arizona's attention Callie move closer to the blonde, but before she could say anything Arizona turned around and gave her the most magnificent smile she had ever seen. _'Are those dimples? Yup, I'm a goner.'_ Callie thought, hope she wasn't staring to much, but that hope was short lived when Arizona spoke up, "You know, as much as I like having you eyes on me, you stare a lot."

Callie gave a nervous laugh, all of the confident she had prior to the blonde turning around seemed to evaporate. "Ugh... well I...ugh. Look I'm usually not like this. I'm really a lot smoother than this, but there is something about you that makes me forget the words I want to say. All I can do is stare and hope I won't make a fool of myself, like I am now, but like I said that just what you so to me. Now you're looking at me like I crazy or something, so I'm just going to go. So, yea...ugh...bye." The brunette turned to walk away, when she hear a giggle and her name being call. Not Callie, but her actual full name.

"Calliope," it was sweet coming from those lips. She turned to see Arizona walking toward her. " If you as me that was pretty smooth. You telling me I put you at a lost for words. And that pit about all you can do is stare, almost made me jump your bones." At this Callie smiled her mega watt smile, her confidence coming back.

"Well, if you like that there's more where that came from." That got a laugh out of the blonde, "I like this," Arizona said as she pointed to the space between the to of them, "We should," _BEEP BEEP,_ Arizona's pager went off, "ugh... rain check," Callie simply nodded her head. She seemed to be having the worst luck with the blonde. Arizona smiled and wheeled off to the ER.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" Callie wiped her head around to see Nurse Leslie smiling a knowing smile at her.

"When our pagers go on silent." The older women shook her head and just laughed as Callie walked away.


End file.
